Four Times Q Talked to Mycroft and the One Time He Didn't
by LightningStarborne
Summary: James is really confused. Why hasn't Mycroft Holmes ruined Q yet? That's what he does to people who are that rude to him. Lestrade is also really confused. Sherlock's case was always first priority. And yet he gets a call and practically flees this one. In general our favourite agent and DI are really confused and Q is having a fun time because of this. Despite the mugging.
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft Holmes was one of the most powerful men in the entire British Government. Everyone in Military Intelligence knew that. With the possible exception of one Quartermaster. While everyone ran and hid at the mention of his name for the fear of irritating him, when Mycroft Holmes walked into Q-Branch, the Quartermaster sighed and said "What do you want?"

When James heard of this, he ran in a dead sprint down to Q-branch to rescue his young lover. He got there and gaped.

"Come in 007. Don't want you catching flies." James closed his mouth and looked at the man who had just told him off. Normally he wouldn't find someone of Mr. Holmes stature very intimidating, but he had heard of what happened to peoplewho irritated the man. And when James had walked in, Q had been glaring at him. What was going on? Then Holmes looked at Q and raised his eyebrow.

Q gave a long suffering sigh "Piss off." Again James stared at him incrediously. He had just told Mycroft Holmes to piss off. He wondered if the man had a death wish. "Oh calm down. Mycroft isn't going to hurt me. Last time he had contact with me he decided to take all of my electronic devices. Getting them back was a simple matter ofgoing to Sherlock Holmes, telling him exactly what happened, and asking to borrow his computer." At this Q grinned manically, and Holmes rubbed his head. "Then I hacked into Mycroft's phone and changed all his ringtones to Justin Bieber. Needless to say, I got my computers back pretty quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared after Sherlock and John as they left the scene. Sherlock had gotten a call and had to leave. And instead of just telling the person to leave him alone, Sherlock had said that he would be there within the hour.

Lestrade wanted to have a drug test, because he must be hallucinating. In his shock he left the scene to another detective and decided to head back to Scotland Yard to let the shock wear off. AS he drove to the station he pondered just what could have caused Sherlock leave as suddenly as that. His question was answered when he arrived at Scotland Yard.

"Who the hell is that?" Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean DI Lestrade?" Lestrade could see John standing to the side, looking just as confused as Lestrade felt.

"Th-the boy sitting in front of you, who is he?" Lestrade stuttered at the likeness between Sherlock and the boy in front of him.

"I'm no boy." snarled the boy. "I have more access to classified information than Mycroft does. I have a job, and a boyfriend. I am twenty-seven years old. Call me boy and I will make sure you never reach any rank above Detective Inspector."

Lestrade just gaped at him for a minute before his brain started to work. "You couldn't do that. It-it's impossible. You would need to get access to my police records first- oh. You're a hacker." oh shit. There was a hacker sitting in Scotland Yard.

The young man sighed. "I would tell you who I am. but then I would have to have James kill you. And in case you're wondering why I'm here, I got mugged. Oh, and I'm called Q, by the way. I actually have manners, unlike these two imbeciles who call themselves my brothers."

Lestrade and John's minds both ground to a halt at that.

Did he just say brother? Then at the same time Lestrade and John both said, "There's three of you?"

That was precisely when two police officers and a secret agent made themselves known.

The secret agent immediately strode over to the boy (Q, Lestrade reminded himself) and asked if he was ok.

Donovan and Anderson both stared at Q. "Freak has a brother?"Donovan said numbly. "I really he isn't as irritating as his brother." Anderson replied.

James missed all of this conversation, and continued to remain ignorant of Q's affiliation as a Holmes. Q was just hoping that he could go home soon.

"Mycroft, would you mind contacting M to let her know where I am? My Minions are probably freaking out at my sudden disappearance." Q said casually.

Every non-Holmes (except James) swung to look at Q. "Minions?!"


	3. Chapter 3

James was standing in Q-Branch when Mycroft Holmes walked in. He started to wonder why Mycroft took such an interest in Q.

He was trying to nick gadgets off Q's desk, as usual, when Holmes walked in. He wouldn't have noticed except that the entire Q-Branch suddenly seemed to stop and hold it's breath. He looked towards the door and inhaled sharply. Q just sighed loudly, not even bothering to look up. "What do you want Mycroft?"

"I have come to inform of the imprisonment of one James Moriarty." Mycroft called across the room. Q took a deep breath and looked up.

"And do you have him in the best possible cell?" Q's question was answered with a look that said /how stupid do you think I am?/ "Don't give me that look. You've underestimated criminal minds before. This one is no different, other than the fact that he is playing mind games with Sherlock Holmes. And he seems to be winning."

"I understand the danger of Moriarty. Do not worry about it."

"Remember Mycroft, everything you say to him is a direct path to your soul, be careful of how you speak to him, else he read it like a book. Don't say a single thing about Sherlock, he is Moriarty's worst enemy, and anything you say could be used against him." Q's words were a warning, a warning that Mycrofy waved away.

"I have done this before. Do not worry about it. I can handle one criminal." Mycroft's tone was dismissive, and this seemed to anger Q.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when you come back here telling me he ha escaped and is trying to destroy the world." And with that Q looked down and continued to work on his latest project.


	4. Chapter 4

Q wasn't in Q-Branch. That fact in of itself was shocking, even more than the fact that when James arrived,Mycroft Homes was in Q-Branch. Again. So James, of course, was shocked.

He, Holmes, M and the rest of Q-Branch were all waiting. Q was late for a reason. Always was. So when Q stormed into Q-Branch, snarling, everyone took a step back to let the furious Quartermater through, else risk getting trampled. The first thing Q did, to the shock of everyone, was walk up to Holmes, and slap him across the cheek. Holmes' assistant (and bodyguard if he was correct) winced, but did nothing. And Homes, instead of looking angry, accepted it.

"I apologize. An unforgivable mistake. I never should have let him get out." Holmes said immediately. Now James was confused. He had never heard the man apologize before. And James had seen Holmes more than he had liked.

"But you did. And for all I know, it could cause Sherlock's death. I know you Myc. You may pretend to be any emotionless dick, but you care. You pretend not to because of your minor government position," Q's words dripped with sarcasm, "but if he died, you would be worse off than I would. Because older brothers are supposed to take care of younger brothers. You would, and should, blame yourself. And if he dies, Mycroft, I will not talk to you again. Not until I find proof, or you give me proof that he is not dead." Q was furious, and his next words were hard. "You're my brother Mycroft, but this is your fault, and he's my brother too. You know that I will help you, help him, but not until I know."

After this speech, everyone in Q-Branch was staring a Q turned and continued working on whatever on his computer. Holmes' jaw clenched, and unclenched and he said "Fine, little brother. I know you will do this. But he will not die. I won't let him."

And with that he walked out of Q-Branch, his assistant following.


	5. Chapter 5

For once, when James walked into Q-Branch it was completely silent. Of course there was the tapping of fingers on keys, and the rustle of paperwork, but there wasn't the normal laughter and murmur of conversation. It was creepy, but when he saw Q, it was obvious why.

Q looked terrible. He was much paler than usual and as James watched, he saw Q hesitate over his typing. On another person, this would be normal. They wouldn't know what to type, or where a certain key was, but Q typed like lightning, and a hesitation was like another person bursting into tears. James could tell he wasn't the only one to notice, if the minions glancing worriedly at their Overlord was any indication.

Then, to less surprise than it should have been, Mycroft Holmes walked in. He walked slowly, warily, and he looked almost as, if not more, tired than Q. James looked at Q, to see if he noticed his brother's entrance. Q stiffened slightly, and glanced up, but then immediately continued working, as if to ignore his brother. Holmes walked up to Q, still wary.

"Q?" for once Holmes looked scared, and worried. James had seen the man stressed, one time after a meeting, where the man had seemed especially worn, M had told him that there was a bit of trouble with a phone that contained important information, and that Holmes' brother was wrapped up in it.

Q pointedly ignored his brother, and Holmes' spine stiffened. Obviously the best way to give the man back his steel was a little sibling rivalry. "Q, stop this childish act. It isn't becoming of you."

"Sherlock and I were always closer after Myc pushed him away." it was obvious that Q was talking to Holmes, despite the fact he was looking at the screen and typing. Then Q looked directly at Holmes, and James could see the tears swimming in his eyes. "He was my older brother Mycroft. And it is your fault that he is now gone. Moriarty made him jump off that roof, but you gave him the leverage. This is one thing I will never forget, whether or not I ever talk to you again. Do not forget that Mycroft. I will not forgive this one sin."

Holmes opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, and turned and walked towards the door. Right before he walked through, he looked back, and said "I know, Q. I know. You may never forgive me, but if Moriarty lives, he best not forget one thing. He has raised the fury of the Holmes. Mother and Sons. And if he lives, so does Sherlock." and then he left.

James glance back at Q, and when he saw the steel back in the hacker's eyes, he shivered. He was glad that it had not been him who had dared raise that fury.


End file.
